The Jedi of Yokai Academy
by CommanderNeyo
Summary: Dan Skirata seems like a normal student at Yokai Academy, but there's more to him than meets the eye. Read through this thing I wrote at midnight about 2 years ago and marvel at how bad it is. Hopefully you'll find some enjoyment out of this pile of rubbish.


Rosario+Vampire-Star Wars Crossover (I wrote this 2 years ago at midnight so don't expect anything good. Honestly this is shit and I just wanted to upload it for the shits and giggles)

hi, my name is Dan Skirata, today is my first day of high school. Now most kids would be sent to a normal high school with normal people. But I was sent to a different school, one that suited my needs just fine. See I am no normal person, I'm have an interesting set of powers to say at my disposal, but you will have to wait to find out what they are. I was walking down the path that led to the school itself. Geez that could not have been scarier. As I'm walking, I heard a scream, it sounded just like a girl. So I rushed over to where I heard it just to see a young girl with pink hair, flatten a boy around my age with black hair. They started to talk, and the girl licked the dudes neck (that was disturbing).

I rushed over to check if they are ok

"hey you two alright, I saw her (Points at girl) flatten you with her bike,"

"yeah I'm alright, hey I'm Tskune, Whats your name,"

"My name is Dan Skirata, glad to meet ya," (extends hand for a handshake)

"likewise,"

"and who might this young lady be,"

"My name is Moka Akashya, very nice to meet you,'

"as it is nice to meet you my dear,"

"just a question, you smell so good, i just want a bite,"

"what do you meaaaaaaaaa,"

(Moka bites Dans neck)

"CHOMP, SLURRRRRP," as Moka sucked some of my blood

"mmmmm, that was delicious, can i have more,"

"hey I need to keep some, so not today. I'm guessing you guys are here for school also,"

"Yeah we are freshman," said Tskune

"oh sweet so am I," I said, happy that I met new friends

"anyways should we start off to school, we might be late," said Moka

"agreed, lets not be late on our first day," said Tskune

"then by all means, lead the way," I said

We all started walking to the school, Moka kept talking about how she was a Vampire, but I sensed something, something strange coming from the boy, I couldn't put my finger on it, but I sensed fear coming from him, but I ignored it.

at last after awhile of walking, we finally gazed upon the school, Yokai Academy. From what I've heard everyone here is a monster of some sort, from werewolves to lizards, you would find it here. The biggest rule of the school was that no human may enter the campus EVER.

we entered the school and walked to our homeroom class, taught by Mrs Nekonome, who appeared to be a cat monster of some kind.

Anyways, we learned each others name and all the other boring high school stuff, but I'm sure you want to know about that one day that will forever fall in Yokai infamy, the day a human breached the Campus

It started like every other normal day, we where sitting in class, over the semester i met new friends like Ginei, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore. But I sensed something, a dark presence that approached our classroom. My suspicions were correct, as the head of the ruthless security committee walked in, and charged tskune with being a human. Now I always knew he was a human, as I witnessed when he toled Moka he was a human.

now this worried me, did somewhat find out or were we ratted out by someone. They up and took Tskune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Myself. They marched us through the school, showing us of as prizes that they had won.

They marched to, what i suppose was their Base of operations. I sensed a dark presence in this place. We were all led to different rooms. They tried to torture me, make me reveal what i knew. But thanks to my training, I was able to withstand it. But tskune Cracked when he saw Moka being tortured by men throwing water on her, as vampires are weak to water. He admitted to being a human, and was sentenced to death, while Moka was to be held in jail. Now if I hadn't opened my mouth, I would be set free, but I said if they were going to take Moka, then they would have to take me also. Which they did, and threw me in prison faster than you could say "Sithspawn". there I stood, contemplating how i am going to get out, when I decided to meditate on the situation.

After a couple of hours, my cage was opened by Yukari and Ruby, a witch we met over the summer, along with Mizore and Kurumu. after one hell of a reunion, we finally made a plan to free tskune.

while Kumru and Ruby took him to the roof, the rest of them fought the gaurds down there by the pyre. I was sent to make sure the roof was clear. As the plan began, it was working perfectly, until Tskune was hit by a fire spear. shot by the head of the security committee, while Moka tried to revive him, the rest of us fought the security committee head, with everyone but me failing. I was the last one to fight him, now no one knew what kind of monster I was, now was the time to reveal myself.

"you have messed with a power you can not hope to control," I said to the security head

"DAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING," everyone yelled, in the crumpled pile that they were in

"it time for me to reveal myself," I said, as i threw off my school clothes to reveal my robes

"My name is Dan Skirata, Jedi Knight of the Galactic Republic," I yelled, as I used to the force to draw my lightsaber, snapping it on, its green blade lit up where I stood, it snapped and crackled under the extreme monster energy that was being emitted

"ah a Jedi, I was hoping to kill one of you" said the head

we fought for a long time, longer than anybody else. His claws and my lightsaber clashing in combat. blocks and parries were exchanged, blows given to one another, slashes, stabs, and all of the above were thrown at each other. I began to tire and couldn't continue. He found a weakness in my defenses, he threw me back like a doll. there I layed, using whatever strength I had to keep myself alive. that was when Moka attempted to strike, but was nearly killed, then suddenly, through a miracle, Tskune saved her, having been revived by vampire blood, he too became a vampire.

Moka delivered a powerful blow to the head, as he broke through the roof and landed on the floor below. I got up, used the force to grab my lightsaber, clipped it to my belt, and walked over to the hole.

I thew on my school clothes before anyone found out that I was a Jedi.

Now I was sent to the nurses office when I found myself bleeding, and Moka was nearly dead, when the nurse was away and tskune came to visit, I told him what happened, and about me, and used the force to try and heal Moka.

She did recover, with the force aiding in her recovery. Now news had gotten around that I was a Jedi, no thanks to Gin and everyone else in the newspaper club, I became a student celebrity. Showing people my lightsaber, and showing off the force, showing its many wonders and mysteries to everyone. But overall, everything went back to normal at Yokai, I decided to stay as a guardian for one more year, before I go back to the Republic. But before the school year ended, I decided to not put on my school clothes, but instead wear the robes of a Jedi Knight.

This is the Holocron of Dan Kirata of Yokai Academy, message log one over

Continue?


End file.
